An Assassin's Redemption
by Ashlex in pearl
Summary: <html><head></head>Al Mualim has a plan to have Altair redeem himself. If he had completely failed his first mission, coming back with nothing, not even the two he entered, then how is he to re-learn the creed and earn his second chance? Rating may change. R&R!</html>
1. Prologue: The Masters Plan

**A/N: Hello everyone! Your ever so kind and lovely artist, Ashlex here. Just wanted to let you guys in on this. This is a fan fiction I decided to write since I beat Assassins Creed the other day. Please know that I have NOT played any of the other games (With the exception of Bloodlines for the PSP) So please be nice and don't spoil anything for me! Anyway, this story is an alternate story, as if Malik and his brother had both perished and Altair had not yet gotten the treasure. This is just a test. If I like where it goes, and I get positive feedback, then I will continue. Thanks! :D Here it is! Chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own Assassins Creed.**

* * *

><p>The assassin was called when times got rough. When the job became too tough for just any man to handle, the best were called in to take care of some unfinished business. Most of the time the case was to kill someone who has lost their way, and is nothing but a danger to the people. One assassin was a problem to the brotherhood, the league of assassins sent to do these dark deeds. And he was such sentenced away.<p>

He continues on his road to redemption, unaware of the terror building in his home, in Masyaf. A young assassin, one much younger than himself, stepped forward to take their place along the ranks. The young assassin is nothing but a novice, and may prove as more of a problem to the older assassin.

"Welcome," says the old man, the leader, the one they all call master, "Please come in, step forward."

The young assassin steps forward, head low and face hidden.

"I am Al Mualim. My students tell me you wish to join our brotherhood." He starts, arms folded behind his back, as he steps around the table to stand in front of the young one one as the assassin nods, "Then you could not have come at a more perfect time." he smiled brightly. The young assassin looked up at him from below a hood, face in shadow.

"You see," Al Mualim went on, turning from the assassin, "One of our own has lost his way. He has broken all of our most sacred tenets. You are know what they are, yes?" He looked back at the assassin, who nodded.

"Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent." The young assassin recited, as was practiced days before.

Al Mualim nodded, "Correct. A rule that is very sacred to the brotherhood and follows along with the other two. Next?" he gestured for the assassin to continue.

"Hide in plain sight."

"Correct. In order for an assassin to succeed in his mission, he must remain hidden," Al Mualim immediately went on, almost before the young assassin finished, "Let the people mask you. Become one with the crowd. And the last?"

"Never compromise the brotherhood."

Al Mualim looked at the assassin as he stood in front of the desk, "It is the most important tenet. No matter what happens to you, your actions must never bring harm upon us. Whether it be direct or indirect. You must remember the tenets. Never lose your head in your work. Do you understand, young one?"

The young assassin nodded, head down and face hidden again.

"Very good. Now, your first task is to find your new master. He is the one who has lost his way and requires guidance." Al Mualim turned his back on the young one and walked over to the cage in the corner, "Whether you know it or not, you are the perfect student for the job." He took a bird from the cage, attached a note, and let it fly out the window.

"Master," the young one started, head lifted a bit, "why me? I have not been able to kill a single person. I have not even been outside Masyaf. How can I be perfect to help a master assassin such as he?"

Al Mualim looked at the assassin, "You have heard the stories?"

The assassin looked away and nodded, "Only that the top assassin in the brotherhood thinks he is above the creed."

Al Mualim looked out the window, "They are correct. But, he is no longer a master assassin. He has been restored to novice ranking. He is no different from you. But, you are one who knows the creed and lives by it daily." he looked at the assassin as the young one looked back at him, "All you have to do is show him the wrongs he has committed."

The assassin thought it over for a moment, then nodded, "What is his name?"

Al Mualim grinned, "You have not heard? Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. He is within the city. You must catch him before he is able to leave on his mission. Can you do it," he said as the assassin nodded and lowered the hood covering a dark shadowed face. Al Mualim grinned, "Basil Al-Harthi?"

The young assassin grinned, showing a smooth face, still fresh with adolescence yet wise as the master, dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, short bangs framed around the face. The assassin nodded before saying, "As you wish master. I do not believe I am right to do this."

Al Mualim laughed, "You are perfect. It is odd, yes, to have a sister among our ranks. But, you are the one person who could probably get through to him."

The young girl nodded, "And I shall stay hidden, using this name."

"Hiding in plain sight." Al Mualim nodded, "Then you may go. Always remember, nothing is true; everything is permitted."

Basil nodded, returning her hood over her head as the master turned back around, returning to his books. She kept her head down as she headed down the stairs and into the city to find the man called Altair.


	2. 1: Start of a new journey

**A/N- Well, finally managed to get up the first chapter! After trying to remember the story line, and I finally finished it, FF decided to screw me over and mess up the chapter after uploading it. I hop you enjoy it! For all the trouble it caused!**

**And by the way, since the first chapter was written, I am caught up with Assassins creed. Just waiting for Revelations in november!**

* * *

><p>Finding an assassin in the town home to the brotherhood of assassins was about as easy as finding a needle in a haystack. Basil, the novice assassin, found it just as likely. She had never seen the man called Altair, so she wondered how she might even find him. The men she passed on the road, most hooded, many in black cloaks, but all in the same white robe and red sash she herself wore.<p>

The novice kept her head low, to keep hidden, but also because she felt intimidated. All of the assassins she passed were significantly older than she was, and a lot taller. She had always been tiny, but there were always others like her. She never too often associated herself with men like them, or anyone outside her family. But, now was time.

"Altair!"

Basil jumped behind a tree and looked ahead. She heard someone call the mans name. As she peeked around, she saw the source. Two men stood not too far from her. Both had hoods up.

"Safety and peace, Tamak." the other man said. Presumably Altair.

"For you, not so much." Tamak said with a chuckle. "I saw what happened. Where are you off to now? Surely a novice like you has not got something big going."

Altair clenched one of his fists, but remained calm. "I may be a novice by title, but i am still a master assassin by ability."

Tamak laughed "Don't be such a fool. Al Mualim would not have sent you on a dangerous task so early. You've just betrayed us after all. I don't even see-"

"I have betrayed no one!" Altair interrupted him.

But Tamak went on "I don't see how he could still trust you." he basically hissed. "We all see your arrogance. You think you are above everyone, even the creed itself! What is it you live for?"

Altair turned away from him "I live for the brotherhood."

Tamak scoffed "Not judging from your actions. You dishonor your brothers."

The two men stared at each other for a few more seconds, before both walking away, heading their own ways. Once Tamak was out of sight, Basil started after Altair. Now she knew what her target looked like.

He was tall and muscular, as she expected. His robe was old and worn, torn in a few places. She imagined all the sights and assassinations they had seen. The bracers he wore on his arms, protectors his wrists and wrapped around his fingers. He pushed past a crowd of people and Basil perked up. She could see he was missing a finger on his left hand. Curious, she pressed on.

The man turned quickly down an alley as a large group of people passed by. Basil quickly, and carefully, pushed past the people. Once in the alley, she looked around. Confused by the empty alley, she looked up at the buildings. She noticed a figure leap from one building to the next. The novice quickly ran to a ladder and climbed up it. Once at the top, she noticed the man jumped down into another alley, a few buildings over.

The girl kept her face blank as she leaped across the buildings to where she saw him jump down. She looked down into the alley, and saw no one there. She lost her target.

"Damn." she hissed, looking around. She stepped to the side and looked again.

She shook her head and jumped down into the alley. She stayed in a shadow so no one would notice her. Once clear she could go, she stepped out into the light, but froze as she felt a hand on her back. The quiet voice behind her sent chills down her spine.

"You are following me." came the calm voice. The novice didn't move as the sound of a blade retracting back into its sheath rang in her ears.

She wasn't sure how to react. He may have killed her, would have in a heartbeat. Suddenly, being so close to the one she heard so many stories about didn't feel very good.

"You are Altair Ibn-La'Ahad?" she whispered, too afraid to speak any louder. Afraid of either being caught, or of his blade, she couldn't say for sure.

She felt the assassin step back, so she turned a bit, looking up into his face. She could see he stayed back in the shadow, so she stepped over into the shadow as well.

"Why are you following me?" the assassin asked, not exactly answering the question.

The novice shook her head "Answer me first, before I say anything."

The assassin seemed a bit bothered by her reaction, as he answered quickly. "I am Altair. Who are you?"

The girl kept her head down. She had succeeded this far, she caught him before he left Masyaf. But now she had to stick with him, "Al Mualim sent me. I am to lead you back to the right path. You've been led astray." she told him, keeping her voice low.

The assassin shook his head "None of this was mentioned to me. I was just sent on a mission to Acre. I do not need your help." he turned and started to step into the light.

"Al Mualim thinks otherwise." the girl said quickly. Altair stopped and looked at her "He said this would be good for you and it would be good for me."

Altair seemed to think it over for a moment. Maybe he was considering allowing her to team up with him. Maybe he was going to give her the slip again and do what he pleases. _But, that was what got him here in the first place_, Basil thought. _Maybe he would just kill me..._

"Alright." he said at last. "If the master thinks it best, then you may accompany me. Do you have a name?"

The novice straightened a bit, but nodded "I-I am called Basil." she said.

Altair nodded and started back into the street. He said no more as they headed out of the city. The young novice walked a little ways behind him not wanting to seem superior. She noticed, as she watched him walk, that even his steps seemed to be taken with arrogance. She kept her head down and wondered if he ever thought of others. But, then regretted it. She did not know the man before her. She only knew the stories. She was nothing more than a student thrown into a battle with no experience. She really didn't belong there.

"Don't fall behind." came Altair's voice. Basil looked up a little, then lowered her head again and nodded, rushing forward and walking beside him. She felt strange walking beside a man, but, also felt oddly accomplished. She straightened her back, but kept her head low. She could feel the mans gaze as she grinned ear to ear.

...

The assassin found it weird that the master would send a novice to lead him back on the path. Though, technically, he was a novice too. But he didn't see it that way. He was a top assassin no matter what his technical rank was. He just brushed it off like it was nothing and played along. The master would come to his senses eventually. As long as he has known Al Mualim, he has known that he does things for a reason, no matter how foolish they seem.

As they came to the gate leading out of the city, and walked out, there were a few horses standing around a big pile of hay. The assassin whistled and stood firmly as a huge black stallion walked over to them. The assassin smiled and stroked the horses head.

"He has been my loyal companion." he told the novice. He looked at the boy, he standing with his head down the entire time. He started to wonder about him, then just ignored it and climbed onto the horse, "Come on." he said.

The novice raised his head a little bit. As the assassin sat on the horse, waiting, the boy seemed a bit confused and hesitated.

"Now." the assassin added, making the novice jump. He quickly nodded and tried to climb up the gigantic horse, so much bigger than he seemed to be able to climb. He jumped a couple times, just trying to get at least half way on the horse. The assassin just rolled his eyes and sighed. He grabbed the boy by his collar, pulling him up onto the horse behind him, "Just hold on." he said, sounding impatient.

"R-Right.." the novice said as he righted himself and held on to the assassins' sleeves.

The assassin just turned ahead and clicked his tongue, telling the horse to go. He concerned himself less with the novice at his back, and more with his target. Though, the master did not even tell him much about his target, if anything at all. He didn't even give him a name. He scowled as he urged the horse to speed ahead. The only thing he did know was that he was to go to Acre. He didn't know what he would do once he got there.

Then, a thought ran through his head, one that made him grimace in disgust.

The boy, the novice that was thrust upon him. Al Mualim sent him to lead him on the right path? Nothing sounded more ridiculous than that. As if _he_ needed someone else to show him the right thing to do. But, that being said, did the boy know what he had to do? Altair glanced back at the boy. He kept his head down, hesitantly holding onto the assassin as the horse sped ahead. He raised his head a little bit, meeting gazes with the assassin, and quickly looked back down.

Altair looked ahead, keeping his expression blank. Foolish. He was losing his mind to think that it was necessary. The mission was all he needed to focus on.

The pair headed down the path, leaving the city boundaries, on their way to Acre. The ride through the forest and mountains was quiet, all of the soldiers were assassins up until a certain point. Altair slowed the horse as they came to a tower. He looked up at it, then pulled on the reins to stop the horse, just as the came up aside the tower.

"Whoa," he said. He looked back at Basil, who looked at him with a curious and confused look. Altair looked at the tower and climbed down off the horse, "I know the way to Acre," he explained, "but, we need to survey the area to see just how many of the guards from the cities there are." he looked back at the novice.

Basil climbed down, almost crumbling on the ground. The assassin rolled his eyes, trying to believe this novice was supposed to help him. He shook his head.

"You can climb, right?" he pointed to the tower.

The novice looked at the tower, a little shaken, "I-I've never climbed... so high..." he responded. He seemed hesitant to even look at the tower, let alone climb it.

The assassin looked at him, "I guess experience is the answer, then." he grabbed the boy and pushed him towards the tower, "Stay close." he said just before he leaped up and started to climb. After climbing a ways, he looked back down at the boy to see him keeping up well, but his face was hidden against the wall. Altai shook his head and continued up the tower.

The wind picked up as they reached the top, as if the very wind was encouraging them to fly off and be free. The assassin stood atop the tower, looking out over the kingdom between the cities, Masyaf behind them. He could see the people as they walked to where they needed to, the smoke coming from the little houses, the horses running free. For just a moment, he gave a smile.

He heard a rustling behind him and tensed for only a moment before remembering his little novice. He turned and looked at the boy. Basil clamored to the center of the tiny roof, trying so hard not to look over the edge. He seemed like he was freaked out. Maybe there was a reason he had never climbed up so high.

Altair shook his head, _Every assassin needs to learn how to take on new heights,_ he thought. He looked at the boy and pulled him to his feet, "Come, look out over the kingdom." he said. He looked out and could see the guards and he guard posts, "See the wooden towers? That is where the guards have stationed their archers. They will shoot at anyone who looks suspicious. So you have to be careful." he explained. He looked at the novice. He looked out over the kingdom, just a terrified look on his face.

"One last thing before we go."

The novice looked at him, curious, "What?" he asked.

The assassin gave a nod to the wooden platform sticking out from the tower, "Take the easy way down. With a leap of faith. The way of the assassins is to show no fear for death."

The novice looked shaken. He walked towards the platform and put one foot on it. Immediately, he stepped back. He shook his head as he stepped back, "N-No, I-I can't do that.." he said.

The assassin sighed and pushed him forward, "You are not chickening out. You call yourself an assassin?" He kept his hand on his back and pushed him to the edge.

The novice turned and grabbed Altair's hand tight, "P-Please don't make me do this!" he begged quickly, "I-I never even wanted to be out in the field! I-I was not trained for this!"

Altair looked at the boy. He could see the fear in his eyes. He looed away. He could feel his disappointment sinking in. A lot of the novice assassins he had been around, training, were a lot braver than this one. Could this be one of the reasons that Al Mualim sent the boy? Because he was so inexperienced that it made him afraid of heights? He shoo his head and stepped back, letting the boy go.

"Get back then. I will show you how its done. Feel free to climb back down."

Basil kept grip on him as he moved back to the center of the roof. Altair paid him no mind as he walked out onto the platform. He looked down, looking for the haystack, and smiled once he found it. With his satisfied grin, he leaped off, towards the hay, waiting for the landing, the wind whistling in his ears.


End file.
